Little Miss Dennis
by xbethbynature
Summary: RussellHoward/OC. Sophie Lisa Dennis-Ripper the 22 year old daughter and assistant of Hugh Dennis. She meets rising comedian Russell Howard on Mock the Week Set. Could endless flirting lead to romance or is Sophie going to get her heart broken?


_**Note: I only own Sophie Lisa Dennis-Ripper. I do not own anyone else!**_

**Little Miss Dennis**

**Russell Howard/OC**

**Chapter 1: Your My Favourite Assistant!**

* * *

**9th January 2007**

I walked in to BBC Television Centre, my brown hair was down, I was wearing black heels, a grey vest, a pink hoodie and black skinny jeans. I had natural makeup as I was a busy bee I had my suitcase and my purse. I drove up from Southampton to come do my job. It was now 2.30 I was walking in the corridor of Mock of the week studio, it was the first taping for the program 4th series.

I walked down the corridor and saw the man I was looking for "Daddy" I beamed. My dad who was known as the famous british comedian Hugh Dennis turned around, that when I notice he was talking a blonde man. I never seen him before he was most likely a guest star that I'd never see again. "Well, if it my favourite assistant." he grinned

"Are you just saying that to get out of calling me your favourite daughter?" I questioned and gave him a hug.

"Sophie this is Russell Howard," I looked at him his hair was spike and blonde he had the most gorgeous eyes didn't bother me that one of his eyes was lazy. He wore glasses, t-shirt, jeans and trainers. He was taller than me but that wasn't hard as I was tiny unlike my dad and he was a bit muscular. He was cute.

"Russell this is my eldest daughter and assistant, Sophie Dennis"

I smiled "Daddy, It's Sophie Lisa Dennis-Ripper" My dad rolled his eyes think about my mum as I used both there names. "Nice to meet you Russell"

I put out my hand for him to shake "Nice to meet you" He said smiling friendly.

"Sophie, have you rung your mum yet?" I rolled my eyes at the thought of my mum.

"Yes dad I rung her in the taxi" I groaned "I go away for 5 weeks and it like the end of the world for her"

Russell and Hugh both laughed "What so funny?" I said

"You're so cute. Getting annoyed at your mum" Dad said I felt a blush come on as mine and Russell eyes connected.

I felt someone rub my head"Hey Smurf" said the scottish comedian Frankie Boyle.

"Go away Idiot" I hated it when he called me that. "I'm in no mood for being made fun off" I made a sad face.

"But your my favourite Smurf" Frankie said and they all laughed at me.

"Argh!" I groaned "I'm going to nap I'm tired" I stormed off as they all laugh at me.

* * *

**3 hours later**

I was woken up by my dad, "Huh?" I mumbled

"You phone been ringing off the hook."I sat up on the sofa and stretched.

"Oh it's just mum most likely." I yawned.

A knock came to the door and Russell popped his head in, "Come in" My dad said I smiled at him "It's your old agent, she said people want you back in modelling" I groaned at that.

I got up on the sofa and went a sat at the dressing table. I got my diary out the bag and my glasses. I rung my agent "Hello Darlin''"

"Hello Jane" I said turning towards the sofa to see Russell and My Dad talking on the sofa. "Why did you call?"

Well your mum and your boyfriend got in contact and said you wanted to go back into model" I groaned thinking about my ex

"Firstly, isn't my decision if I want to go back into modelling and second Jeff is my ex boyfriend, my mum and him, you shouldn't listen to them." I said

"Well you let me know if you want to get back into modelling" She said

"Ok I will Jane Bye" I hung up the phone and groaned.

"Everything alright?" My dad said.

"No, I hate mum and my stupid ex boyfriend." I groaned

"Well I got to go to wardrobe." I nodded "Hang out with Russell. He like your age." I nodded "See you later" he strolled out the room as I swung around on my chair

"Bye Dad" I smiled as I took my brown locks out the bun it was in. I looked in the mirror too see Russell gawking at me.

I took my hood jacket off and turned around to face Russell "You ok?" I smiled

He cleared his throat "I'm fine" he said

I got up of the chair and plopped down on the sofa. "So, Mr Howard" I smirked as he turned to face me, "Tell me about yourself" I started to twiddle some hair around my fingers.

"I'm 27 and I have a sister and brother, I been doing stand up for 8 years. I was born and live in Bristol" he smiled. "Now tell me about you" he placed his hand on my leg.

"Well I'm 22 and I was born in Northamptonshire but now live in Southampton by myself. I have two step siblings. I did modelling from 16 till 20 then I started working for Dad." I smiled

"You don't live to far from me" He grinned

"You trying to hustle me to Bristol?" I smirked

"Maybe, I mean my family would love me to bring a gorgeous women like you home." he smiled.

"You're sweet, Russell" I smiled

"Part of my charm" He joked cockily leaning back on the sofa which cause me to burst into laughter.

The door opened and my dad peeked in "Russell, We need to be on set" he said and Russell got up and left.

"Have fun, I'm going to nap again" I smiled as they left.

* * *

**Sorry if there any spelling mistakes.**

**Next Chapter Will Be In The Next Week.**

**Enjoy Beth!**


End file.
